


Just The Way You Are

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Cuddles, M/M, Mentions Body Modification, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: From Tumblr:Anonymous said:I have a mighty need for hurt/comfort, so could you write Percy comforting Drift when he's feeling self concious about his fangs?





	

The door to the lab slid open then closed with no indication of who it was. Perceptor remained seated but paused his work until the footfalls of his visitor gave them away. “Hello, Drift, how are you?” No answer to his query came but a weight settled on his back and over his shoulder. The tight grip of the backward hug was the first indication something was off. “Darling? What’s the matter?” Drift shook his head against the back of Perceptor’s armor rather than give a vocal reply. 

Perceptor turned just enough to wrap and arm around Drift’s waist and pulled his lover into his lap. Drift came easily enough into Perceptor's lap but wouldn’t meet his gaze. Soft strokes along his helm, finials, and cheek were to no avail. “Dearest, please tell me what's bothering you? Has something happened?” Again Drift shook his head then snuggled it under Perceptor’s chin. Perceptor held him tightly neither saying anything for a long moment. “Shall I guess then?” Drift clutched him tighter then released his grip. “Did Ultra Magnus have you count the rivets in the hallways again?” The white helm shook no. “Did Rodimus challenge you to a dance competition on a meteor?” Another shake this one followed by the small shake of a laugh, “Or maybe Megatron ask you to proofread his latest poetic creation?” 

A small voice replied with, “He’s not that bad you know.” 

“I know, but he does tend to favor one timbre when he reads and doesn’t often use a different metre.”

“True, but his voice lends itself well to speaking softly rather than more animated tones.” Drift relaxed somewhat in Perceptor’s lap. “Especially around here. Excited, animated Megatron would make several Autobots on board very nervous.”

“Yes, some might even fritz from surprise I’d imagine.” Both chuckled at that. “Dearest? Will you tell me what’s bothering you now?” 

Drift retreated inside himself for a moment gathering his courage. “My teeth…er…fangs. I was a Swerve’s, and Rodimus was being, well Rodimus. It was hilarious. You know like he can be sometimes. So of course I started laughing and, I don’t know who, but someone made a comment, then one became another, and another became a few and those few became the running joke of the night.” Drift picked some unseen flaw on his claws. “I even got asked if I was a vampire, and some of them started asking me to bite them.” 

Perceptor nuzzled the side of Drift’s helm, “Well that won’t do at all. You’re only allowed to bite me. And I don’t plan on sharing you so they’re out of luck.”

Drift cracked a small smile that faded quickly, “Do you… Do you think I should get them taken out? You know get some flat ones put in their place? You could do that for me couldn’t you Percy?”

Perceptor lifted Drift sitting him on the edge of the table and standing between his legs. “I could. It’s easy enough, and if that’s what you truly want I would do it. However, I don’t think you should allow some simpletons to make you change something so fundamental to yourself.” 

“They’re just teeth Perceptor.” Drift thunked his head forward on Perceptor’s unadorned shoulder. 

“No darling, they’re not. They’re who you are. And by allowing them to dictate who you are and how you should look is them telling you that you’re not valid as you are; which is completely and utterly unacceptable. You are a beautiful and wonderful creation of Primus, and no one will tell you or make you feel like anything less, otherwise they shall have to deal with me.” 

Drift grinned into Perceptor’s shoulder. “I like it when you go all bad ass Wrecker’s sniper on my account.” 

“I’m not joking dearest.” Preceptor kissed the nearest finial. 

“I know, and I appreciate it. It’s just hard you know.” Drift voice was quiet and full of emotion. 

“Yes, I’m sure it is. But darling they don’t know you. If they did, they’d see a beautiful, kind, caring, spark. But they don’t try so they can all frag off. They’re infinitesimal and inconsequential.” Perceptor kissed the tip of Drift’s nose. “And you my dearest are worth more than all of them.”

Drift hugged Perceptor tight, “Thank you Perceptor.” 

Perceptor squeezed Drift before releasing him to draw his gaze, dark calloused hand stroking the side of Drift’s face. “For you dearest, always.”


End file.
